Subject Lazuli
by SmileHuezera
Summary: Subject Lazuli, the first Gem Evolved, tell her friend her story. Set in a Alternative Universe. Protagonist is my OC Lapis Lazuli, Subject Lazuli. Enjoy, dear readers.
1. Prologue

"Shut the FUCK. UP!" A Blackwatch soldier scream at a civilian, who was in his kness and with his hand on the back of his head, along with other civilians, as well. What was happening is a elimination of possible infecteds on the beach. 5 civilians, who may or may not be infected, where being watched by 3 Blackwatch soldiers, until cientists arrived and confirm who was and who was not infected.

"I'm not infected! I SWEAR!" I civilians cry for his own life.

"For the love of-one more goddamn word and I SWEAR I fucking shoot you!" The Blackwatch captain said, very very angry, with his hand already on his pistol.

"PLEASE, JUST LET ME..." *BANG* Another civilian beg, but it didn't last as the captain put a hole on his head.

"Shut the FUCK up!" The captain said, holsting his pistol "LEARN FROM THIS ASSHOLE'S MISTAKE, PUSSIES!"

The worse part? This was in public. No in one of those army ships or bases far away. It was in a beach, where others, including innocent childs, could see.

In the distance, on the top of a clift, a infected using grey a shirt with hood, a black jacket with red draws on the back, blue cargo camo pants, black leather gloves and black soldier boots, was looking at this new Beach City, now called Beach City Zero. But, she wasn't a normal infected, because she received the virus from Alex Mercer itself, and for this reason she can considered his first Evolved. Also, she wasn't a human either. She was a Gem, a Lapis Lazuli, and she is knowed as Subject Lazuli.

"How is the view?" A voice coming from behind got her attention. Recognizing the voice she didn't even look at the owner.

"Is shit. Nothing like it was before, Matt" She answer, Matt used a blue shirt with hood, black jeans and white shoes.

"What you mean?" He ask, but then rememeber "Ohh yes, you came here before it was...well, this" He procceded to sit by her side.

"Yup" Lazuli said, getting a bit angry "Fucking Gentek" Calming down a bit, she changed the subject of the conversation "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, like you, they don't need me now and they will call when they need" He answer. After a bit of silence, he ask "So, if you don't mind me asking, how it was this place before?"

"It was...nice" She simply answer "I fell that was here where I discovered that humanity still had hope, unlike Mercer" She said, with a bit of saddness after mentioning him.

"Can you...tell me?" He ask.

She wasn't in the mood for this, but, she decided to tell anyways "Well, then is better if I go from the beginning"

"Fine by me" Matt said "I always wanted to now this about you

"Well, in this case" Lazuli prepared to tell him story, looking at the "view" "It all start when I escaped from my planet, with the objective of joining the Gem rebels and finally be free" She said, remembering everything from her past from the millions of memories that she had "The ship that I was using was hit and fall right in New York, on the Manhattan island, when the infection was still growing. I still remember the fear I felt. And things got worse when some Blackwatch soldier found me and started to attack, making me run like hell. And then, Mercer found me"

"And gave you the virus?"

"No, this was before. But, it was there where my story begin"


	2. The Monster

Lazuli was breathing heavily, of pure fear. She was in a alley, where she just watched a human, using black jacket with a weird red symbol on his back and with his head covered by a hood, kill-no-slaughter other humans, that use a weird black uniform with a weird black mask too. This "human" didn't didn't just his hands, but also some tendrils that came out of his body and...made some corpses dissapear.

In the moment, the human was on his back to her, looking at his art, but it then look back at her, making her fall on the ground in fear. Turning around, he begin to walk to her, and she start to crawl away from him, until she reach a wall, where, with no more choice, hide herself on her arms. She wanted to scream for help, but it was useless, since no one will csme to help her.

.

.

.

.

"Are you okay?"

What? She wasn't expecting this. Looking back at the human, she see him ofering a hand to help her get up. Accepting, she give her hand and he help her "T-thanks" She said, still a bit nervours "W-who are you?" She ask, still a bit scared.

"My name is Alex Mercer" The human answer "And...what are you? If you don't mind me asking"

"I'm...I'm a Lapis Lazuli, a Gem from Gem Homeworld" She answer.

"Gem...Homeworld?" Mercer said, with a hand on his chin "Hmm, I never heard of it. But, What you mean by "a" Lapis Lazuli?"

"Is that...in my planet exist various identical Gems, and each on have a diferent function" Lapis said, remembering how it was her life. How she hated "We were slaves from those damn Diamonds. That's why I escaped from there, hoping to find the rebel Gems and joining them" Sitting again on the ground, she continued "But, instead, I ended up here. A place where thry want me dead for no reason"

"Hey" Alex said, sitting by her side "We are in the same boat here. This mother fuckers want me dead, just because ai jave a dangerous virus in me, that was created by those fuckers bosses!" Mercer said angry, but then sigh and camed down a bit "Thinking in my situation, I see how I'm in some deep shit"

"Wait, what virus?" Lapis ask.

"Well" Mercer prepared to explain "A virus, named Blacklight, is spreading on this city, but thie virus is also on me. By what know, this virus is mortal, but, instead of killing me, it gave me "super powers"?"

"What kind of powers?" Lapis ask, a bit curious.

"Super speed, super strength, classics" He answer "Oh, I also can, somehow, shapeshift into other people"

"Really?" She ask, even more curious. Mercer answer by transforming himself into one of the humans chancing her, scaring her.

"Relax, it's still me" Alex said, calming her down and trasforming back to his original form "This is very usefull to escape from them" He said with a small smirk.

"How do you do this?" She ask.

"Well, I can do this after I...consuming other people" He said, regretting a bit for telling her thie information.

"Consuming?" She said confused.

"Well, I don't know how it works, but when i do this I can shapeshift into the one I consumed and see his memories" Alex said.

"Interesting" She said. She was starting to notice that this...human didn't looked that bad. Even being a bit dangerous, Lapis believed that he wasn't going to kill her...maybe.

"So, any plan to find this "rebel Gems"?" Alex ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, no" Lapis said "I can try and fly away from the city, but I'm not fast enought to dodge their projectiles" She said, pointing to what remain from those wjo tried to killed her.

"First of all, they are called Blackwatch. And second on all, you can fly?" He ask, and she answer by getting up and invoking her water wings, making him "Wow, now I'm jealous"

"I just wanted to be fast enought to escape this "Blackwatch"" Lazuli said and sigh. Taking away her wings, she rest on the wall with her arms crossed "I'm never going leave this city. I'm trap her forever" She close her eyes and she was on the verge of tears. Who would not? She just wanted to escape from a horrible society to uoin those who wanted a netter one, and now she was trapped in a place where they wanted her dead, for no reason.

"Look, I, ahhh" Mercer tried to say something to her, and Lapis look at him. and after sighing, he speak "I felling that I'm going to regret this but..." Lapis was starting to get confuse "Look, I have a sister, Dana, and she live close by. If you want, you can follow me to her. Maybe she know a way you help you"

Lapis couldn't believe this. The most dangerous human she saw, until noe, was ofering her help "Seriously?" She ask surprised.

"Yup, seriously" Alex said "So, what you think?"

Aftet thinking a bit, she accept. After all, she didn't jave many option "Okay, sure"

"Okay" Mercer said and turn around "Come on, you fly and follow me"

"Wait, what if they see me flying? I'm a easy target!" Lapis ask worry.

"Lapis, I can give a karate kick on a fricking chopper. You don't have nothing to worry about" Alex said confident. Trusting his word, she invoke her wings and Mercer preoared himself to run "Oh yeah, one more thing" He suddendly said, and look back at her "Please, don't say nothing about by abilitie of consuming others to my sister, ok? I fell she isn't ready to know this about me" He ask this favor to her, and she nod "Thanks, now, follow me" Mercer than start to run and Lapis begin to follow him, to where his sister are and may e find a away to escape the city.


	3. Informations

"So, Mercer saved you take you to her sister?" Matt ask

"Yup" Lazuli answer "We didn't have any trouble on the eay. No one saw me, somehow, and Alex wasn't running so fast, making easy to not losting him"

"Gotcha" Matt said.

"When we got there, Dana begin to be impressed for seeing a alien, that looked like a human woman. So, after I explain about me a little about Gems, she begin explaining about what exactly is Blackwatch and about Gentek, aka the A-holes that made the fucking virus"

* * *

Lapis payed attention to everything Dana Mercer was explaining. About Gentek, Blackwatch and about Mercer. She was still processing everything she heard, but she got a good idea of everything "I see. Thanks for explaining" Lapis said, sitting on a table.

"No problem" Dana said "Do, you guys wanted to ask me something, right?"

"Yeah" Alex said "Lapis wanted to know if exist a away of getting out of the city. Since she have "water wings" she eant to know if she can escape the city, even not flying so fast"

"Please, do I have any chance?" Lapis ask with a bit of despair, scared for what the aswer would be. Dana only look at her with a pity look.

"I...don't think so" Dana said, making Lapis look down "Blackwatch sealed the entire city. No one goes in our our. And, of you really can't fly fast enough, I'm afraid you had no chance of escaping their choopers"

Lapis didn't said nothing for some time. Her hopes were crashed. Mercer procced to walk to her, and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, Lapis"

"Dammit!" She daid angry, bitting the table "Everything is going perfect to me" She put her her hand on her face, hidding her sad expression "Why me?"

"I'm sorry" Mercer said, putting a hand on her shoulder, again, making her look at him.

After sighing, she say "It's okay, it's not your fault that this happended"

"Hey, if you want, you can stay here until we find a way out of the city" Dana said to her, but it did help much "Oh, and Alex" Dana now looked at her brother "Did you already go to your apartment?"

"Not yet. I was on my way, until I see she in danger" He point to Lapis "I think is better I go now" He procced to go to out.

Lapis begin to think something. A idea that may be considered the worse idea ever, but it was the best one, maybe "Wait" She said, getting up and holding his arm "I'm coming with you"

"Wait, what?" Mercer said confused and surprised by what she just said.

"I know, I'm also don't like the idea" She said, letting go his arm "But, it will be thr faster way out, since you can..." She was about to said that he can steal memories, but ahe stopped herself, after remembering the promise she made to him "...you can get the information you want, somehow"

Alex was worried about her, and also apreciated she keeping her word. Yeah, he know her for not even 1 hour, but thr point stand. Sighing, he ask "Are you sure about this?"

"Seriously, those assholes will be looking for you, if they saw you with him" Dana said.

After thinking a bit, she didn't change her mind "I am, I want to help him of I'm going to stay here. I won him my life, after he saving me" Lapis said determined "Also, I'm not that fragile. I can fight, a little"

After thinking a bit, Dana see that jad no way of changing her mind, so she had a idea "Okay, if you're going outside again, at least you need a desguise" Getting up, she goes to a some box and opened, getting some clothes from inside. A black jacket with some red on the back, a grey shirt with hood, a blue camo cargo pants, a pair of black boots and black gloves "Use this, mayne they won't recognize you" Picking the clothes, Dana points to a empty room and she walk in to put in on.

"Nice jacket, where did you get it?" Alex ask, resting on the wall.

"You gave me as a birthday gift, last year" Dana answered "I never used, so it was in perfect estate"

"Ouch, cruel" Mercer said playfully with a smirk.

Lapis comes out or the room, now wearing the clothes Dana gave to her "Nice, it's perfect" Dana said, and procceded to the city's map on the wall, that had some notes in it, and point to a location that jad a note with " _Alex's apartment_ " writted on it "Alex live in this area. I suggest you two go normally, so that you won't catch any attention"

"Fine by me" Alex said, and walk to the door "I walk should help relax a bit" He opens the door and wait for Lapis "Let's go"

"Okay" Lapis said and out the hood on "Thanks for everything, Dana Mercer" She said, offering her a hand shake.

"Just Dana is fine, and no problem" Dana said, shaking her hand "Be carefull" Letting her hand go, Lapis walk outside and close the door, leaving Dana work.

* * *

"We got to his apartment wirh no problems, and Mercer use this time to explain me about the city, nut just the basics. He also told me about Blackwatche's armory. Their weapons, helicopters, tanks and such"

"And how it was on nis apartment?"

"Well, a pure shit storm"

* * *

"We're here" Alex said, opening the door to his apartment, and Lapis look around the place. She see that it was quite big and a little interesting, principally by the big bord filled with equations. While she looked the board, Mercer looked the pictures on a table and on the wall. She notice him looking at thrm and join by his side.

"Who is it?" Lapis ask, after noticing Alex starring at a picture of him with a hugging a woman with blond hair.

"I don't remember" Mercer said.

"I see" She said, and Mercer procceded to touch the picure "Maybe we can find..."

"AAHHH!" Mercer felt a big and strong pain in the head, after touching the picture, and crouch on the floor in pain, with hands on his head.

"ALEX!" Lapis crouch by his side, checking on him "What happen? Did you..." She stop when she notice a noice. Some...bips "What is..." *BUUUUUUUMMMMMMM*


	4. Infection

"Wow, they blow up the building!?"

"Yup. I don't have any idea of how my gem didn't completely shattered in the same second"

"Damn, that sucks"

"Yeah. The explosion knocked me out good, but I could feel my gem broked. But then, I start felling something else. Something I never felt before"

"What it was?"

"The virus"

* * *

Lapis slowly open her eyes, not remembering what just happened. In a moment she was in Mercer's apartment, and then he felt a strong pain in his head, and then a explosion, and then...nothing. She see that she was layed down on the floor, getting in a seated position, she look atound better and see that she was, actually, on the top of a building "What happened?"

"Thank heavens" She heard Mercer's voice, and she see the on the highess point of the building. Alex jump doen, by her side "I though you were dead"

"Yeah, that was a big explosion" Lapis said. Mercer offer a hand to her, to help her get up, which she accept "Thanks" Recovering a big of her balance, she looked around "What happened there?"

"Blackwatch" Mercer simply said "Those fuckers tried to ambush me in my own place. Sons of bitches" He said in anger "The explosion knocked you out, so, before dealing with them, I brought you up here" Lapis walk to the border of the building, and look at the chaos.

"I see you had no problems" She said to him, felling something weird.

"Yeah, well, the real problem was with you" Alex said, making her confused to what he meant by this "When I returned to check on you, you dissapeared and I only your gem was here, and was completely broked"

Lapis touches her back, where her gem was located, in panic, and she that it was still there and ok "Wait, but it isn't broken? How it..."

"Well, now things will get really weird" Mercer continued the explanation "When I was examining your shattered gem, my tendrills started to go advance in it, like it was infecting it" NOW she was really worried "I tried to stop, very hard, but it only stopped when..."

"Wait, wait, wait" Lapis stopped him, because she just wanted to know one thing clearly "I'm infected?"

After breathing heavilly, he said flatted out "I believe you are"

Hearing this made her want to scream, but she start breathing slowly, trying to control herself. She started to proccess her situation. She shattered but returned thanks to a mortal virus that only Mercer can control, somehow. Now, she had big chances of dying in a more horrible way, transforming into a monster...or maybe worse. Thinking back, she couldn't hold anymore "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

* * *

"Hahahahahaaaha. You, Subject Lazuli, screamed in fear. Oh, now THIS is worthed to hear, hahahahaha"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Sorry, haha, sorry"

"Listen. I was a outsider, from another planet, that just died and came back to life, thanks to the Blacklight virus, of course I would scream! If a knew a Hunter before, I sure as hell would be even more in panic, though I already was screaming of becoming a monster"

"For how much time, hehehe"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry. So, you were scared for how much time?"

"Thankfully, I accepted this fact in the same day, of course, with a little help"

"Alex, right?"

"Nope"

"Really? Than Dana?"

"Negative"

"Than...who?"

"Blackwatch"

* * *

Lazuli! Calm down!" Mercer tried to calm his Gem friend, but it wasn't working, as she was screaming from the top of her longs "Lapis!" Mercer tried again, but had no success. Holding her by the shoulders, he shake her "LAZULI! CALM DOWN!" Thankfully, this worked, but, it didn't made her calm "Listen, maybe there is a..."

"Get away from me!" She said in defence and pull him back "You did this to me! You gave me this...virus"

"Relax" Alex said and approuch at her, slowly "I don't think I..."

"I said get back!" She said, walking backwards and away from him, didn't noticing she was on the edge.

"Lapis, lookout!"

"I SAID TO DON'T AAAAAAHHH..." It was to late and she fall on her back from the building.

"LAPIS!" Alex said worry. He was planning to jump, but he heard noices of something aprouching, and he see what it was "Shit"

* * *

"Question: why you were in panic in the fall? Don't Gems survived from big falls"

"Well, I was falling on my back, where my gem was, meaning that if hit the floor..."

"Oh, got it. Well, go on"

* * *

Lapis was screaming as she fall. When her gem hit the ground, it would be the end. Well, at least this would mean she would die shattered before turning into something.

.

.

.

*BUUUUMMMMM*

.

Opening her eyes, she see...the sky _Wait, how?_ She was lying down on the ground, on her back. Getting into a seat position, she look around and see a little hole where she was "Did I..."

"DON'T MOVE!" She listen someone screaming at her. Turning to the one that screamed at her, she see a lot of Blackwatch soldiers, corning her and aiming their weapons at her "Red Crown, we got eyes on Subject Lazuli. How do we procced?"

 _Subject Lazuli?_ She was confused to why they call her that, but she didn't had time to think about this, she had to think in a quick way out of this. She could only hope that Mercer appears and rescue her, but she still think that it would be to late before he arrived. Also, another thing that was bothering her was how she didn't die from the fall and how she made this mess on the ground _Super speed, super strenght, classics_ She remember the powers that Alex got thanks to the virus, the same own that she have in her gem, meaning "Here goes nothing" She prepare herself, crouching on the ground

"Hey, don't move!" A soldier said to her, but she didn't pay attention and did a strong jump that...lifted her on the air, making her pass them and hit the floor with force.

"Ha, haha. It worked" She said, inpressed with herself.

"IT'S MERCER! OPEN FIRE!"

"Oh no" She said and begin to run, and to her surprise, she already had leave those humans behind "This is amazing!" She wanted to run even more, until she had lost them completely "What is this noice?"

"Red Crow, we have visual on the target" Unfortunatly to her a flying machines, that if she remember correctly are called helicopters, or choopers, was aprouching and keeping with her speed easily, and start shooting at her.

"Perfect" Lapis try to run even faster, as she jump by cars and other vehicules on the street, thanks to her instincts and reflexes that were better "Come on, Lapis. Come on!" She jump at the top of a car and prepared to jump from it, unfortunatly the helicopter was faster and shooted at the car and made it explode, lauching her on the floor in pain. She tried to recover from the fall and start to get on her feets. Looking to the side, she only had time to put her arms in front of her and close her eyes, to protect from the car that was coming in high speed at her *BAM*

She felt the impact, but, to her surprise, it was weak "Hmm?" Opening her eyes, she see the vehicule, smashed by her arms "Oh yeah, super strenght"

"I gotcha now, asshole!" The helicopter reach her, and prepared to launch another missile on her. Already pissed of with him on her back, she raise the car and launch with force on him "Holy sh..." The pilot couldn't react in time as the car hit his chooper and make it spin until hit a building and blow up.

Breathing a bit, she notice what she just done. She had just killed anothet human. Two, or more, if had more on the car she had throwed, and she felt...bad. Her train of toughts were interrupted, as more three chooper aprouch "Perfect" She said in sarcasm and return to run.

The helicopters were reaching her easily and, since she was out numbered, her only chance was to lost them. Entering the alley, she planned to lost them there, but "Oh, come on!" It had no way out.

"DON'T MAKE A MOVE!" The helicopters blocked the way out, and more soldier drooped down from them and they don't lose time to aim at her.

"Damn it" On her back to the hostiles, Lapis tried to invoc her wings, because maybe this virus also upgraded her speed with them, but she couldn't for some reason "Oh come on. PLEASE!"

"OPEN FIRE!" She didn't have more time as their projetiles pierced trough her, making her feel a imense pain, principaly when they hit her gem. Their bullets pushed her to the wall, spilling red, somehow, out of her. After some time, they finally stopped "CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!"

A soldier aprouched the dead Gem, with his gun still aiming. With a quick look at her face, he smirk for his and his companions work "Good dreams, a-hole" He said and give one quick shot at her head, before turning around "We got him, buddies. Alex Mercer isAAAHHH!" Something pick up and hold the soldier by his neck on air. This something happens to be Lapis, who had blood spilled all over her and bullet holes on her chest. With anger, she smahed him on wall behind her, killing him instantly. Also, on the same second, tendrils came from her bodie, pushing the dead soldier's body to her

"What's happening?!" she said in fear, but she had a gppd idea of what she was doing _I'm...consuming him_? After this, the bullet holes closed and the blood dissapeared. Her body regenerated, but also she start felling a strong pain on her head, making her crouch and hold her head, looking at the sky as new images appeared on her head.

-MEMORY FROM KEVIN HELMUT-

"Soldier, I got to say, your talent in close range combat is impressive"

"Thank you sir. I train a lot to join Blakckwatch. I'm proud to work for you people"

"And it's a honor to have you with us Now, get the fuck out of here and make our country proud"

"You monster! He was just a kid!"

"Shut up, bitch. Blackwatch have orders to eliminate every infected, but also, anyone who stand in our way, if you want to know"

"You PIG! HE WASN'T..." *Bang*

"Hehe, sorry, did you said something?"

-END-

Opening her eyes, she see herself back at the alley, crouched. Getting up, she see that Blackwatch was still corning her, but she was concentred in something else. She had no idea of what just happened, but she had a idea _Those were his memories?_ It could be true. Mercer said that when he consumed others, he also get their memories, and since she got his powers, she could also do the same thing, and would happen the same thing _If this is true, than it means...those...mother...fuckers!_ The memories wasn't just from that solider, but also memories of terrible things that Blackwatch did, and she was infuriated by what she saw. Looking back at them, she get into a fighting stance, and said with anger and determination "Bring it on!"

"KILL HIM!" They start shooting again, and she, instead of trying to escape, advanced in one of them, delivering a strong kick that launched the soldier far away. With other soldiers close to her, she start delivering combos of punches and kicks on them, impressing herself by this combat talent she now have _Maybe it was that soldier that I consumed that gave me..._

"Hey, bitch!" A solider, far away from her, call her attention. Looking at the voice direction, she received something on her face, that blew up and lauched her away. Recovering from the explosion, she see the jerk that hit her. A soldier with a missile launcher, who was reloading. Growling in anger, she run into him, who, in answer, launched another missile at her, that she easily dodged. Close to him, she jumped over him and picked her head, and when she landed on the floor, she smashed the soldier's head on the floor, consuming him on the process.

"Now, the choopers" Thinking in a way to bring them down, she decided try Earth's weapons, using them as test subjects. Picking up a missile launcher, she aim at one chooper.

"GOOD LUCK BRINGING ME DOWN, ALESSHOLE MERCER!" One soldier on the helicopter scream at her, and he and his companions start shooting at her. She dodge and dodge their shots, until she found a perfect oportunity to shot. Pulling the trigger, she was pushed a bit backwards "FUUUUCK, FUUUCK, FUUUUU..." But she hit the helicopters perfectly, who spinned and hit a building.

"One down"

"DAMN IT, KILL HIM!" The others start shooting on her again, and she starts running away. The helicopters were fast, and she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to blow them up. But, it was difficult, since they weren't letting go the trigger. Without much options, she hads a idea "I just hope it works" Jumping, she turn around in midair and take aim. The times was slower for her, as she prepared to shot with little chances of hitting it. Pulling the trigger, the force of the weapon made her do a little blackflip before hit the floor, but the sound of explosion proof that she hit her target, eho hit the ground violently

"Two down, one..." *She didn't any take to rest, as the pilot from the last helicopter was with blood on his eyes.

"Dieeeee, Merceeeeer!" The pilot said in anger. Lapis looked around for her weapon but didn't found. With no much time to look for it, she had to run from the chooper. Deciding to pick a new one, she run to were this battle begin.

Getting to were the pile of corpses were, lewving the chooper a bit behin, she start looking left and right for a new missile launcher, but all she found were rifles and other small weapons "Awesome" She said in sarcasm, and sigh, but, she found something on the ground that might just work _A grenade? Hmm, maybe I..._

"GOT YOU NOW, FUCKER!" The chopper reach her. With no much options, she pick up the grenade and look straigh to the helicopter, and run into it "Yeah, come right into me!" She run and dodge every shot from him, and when she was close of him she jump at the top of the chooper, scaring the pilot. Putting the grenade's pin on her mouth and pulls out, and hold the grenade for a little time, and the pilot shake thr helicopter, wanting to make her fall, but it wasn't working. To finish the job, Lapis punch the glass and put the grenade inside, with the pilot, who was in panic trying to find "No, no, no, no, NOOOOOO...!" And soon, his screams were ended by a explosion.

Breathing a bit, tired of all that just happened, Lapis starts looking around, seeing what see just did "Lapis!" She heard Alex aprouching, running to her and looking left and right at this chaos "What just happened?"

"Well, by the looks of it the virus gave me powers like you instead of...well, trasforming me into something" She said, touching her gem.

"Interesting. I wasn't expecting this" Alex said impressed "But, I'm happy you're fine"

"Yeah, I guess" Lapis said, stop touching her gem "Also" She looke directly at Mercer with her arms crossed "Where were you?"

"Sorry, Blackwatch also were on me" Mercer explained himself with his hand on his head "I had a lot of dificulties to lost them. But at least you took care of them well, right?"

"Yeah" Lapis said, looking at what she had done, putting her hands on her jacket's pockets "Alex" She call his attetion, once more "I consumed one Blackwatch soldier, and then I saw the...horrible thing they done. Killing innocents, using their autorithy for their own pleasure. They are disgusting and horrible, like the Diamonds" She then walk to Mercer, without taking her hand out of the pockets "So, now no matter what, now I'm on this war against Blackwatch AND Gentek" She stop by his side "I won't let people suffer like I and my Gem sisters suffer on my planet, ok?"

"What about all that about escaping the city and joining the rebel Gems?" Alex ask serious "About being free?"

"This can wait" Lapis simply answer "This can't" She look directly at Mercer "They need to end"

Alex was surprised for seeing this side of her. Impressed, even "Well, I guess I will need all the help I can get" Mercer said "Well, let's go. Maybe Dana have something for us"

"Ok" She said, and they start walking "Oh, before we go" She stopped "If you don't mind, I would like to be called now Subject Lazuli"

"Why?" Alex ask.

"Well, when they chased me for the first time, they called me that a lot. The same thing now, well, that is until they confused me for being you" She explained "Also, I think if fits me well, now that I'm...this"

"Well, for me whatever is fine. I can still call of you Lazuli" Alex said, and start walking away "Let's go...Subject" Before she start following him, she looked once more at what she done, and start felling a bit of pity for the lives she just ended. A bit of...guilt "Hey! C'mon!" Alex called her once more.

"Ok!" She said back, and start following him back to Dana's hideout.

"Damn. That was...badass"

"If you say so"

"So, what was your next "amazing adventure", now as Alex Mercer's sidekick?"

"Oh, you know, nothing big. We just...freed Elizabeth Greene"


	5. Some explanations (worth reading)

This is a quick answer to a review I received from a Anon, that basically said this was stupid.

First of all, I'm not mad or angry. Every review is welcomed. This is for everyone out there, please leave your reviews, I want to know your opinions.

So, let me start this with a quick thing. This Lapis ISN'T the Lapis from the show. This Lapis is another one, a more weak one. The reason she couldn't fly away from the city, was because she wans't one of the best flyers, and she didn't use her powers because she is don't know how to use them correctly, diferent from the others Lapiz.

Another thing, The reason the story is being set in New York, even if on the show New York was replaced for Empire City, is because is better is much better for this story, in opinion. Also, this is a fanfic, it doesn't need to be 100% identical to the original thing.

And, one thing thing that he mentioned, that is need to be answered, is the fact that Alex never had heard about a Gem. Yes, from the start, I never notice this HUGE mistake, BUT (hehe, butt), I think I know how to make this possible, that, if I say how now, it will be a huge spoiler to this fic.

And now, the most important question: how the hell can a Gem be infected? In my mind, is kinda simple. When the virus entered and infected her shattered gem, it fix it and transformed her in a kinda of gem version of the Blacklight virus. One of the principal changes with this is repoacing her physical form being hard light projections, for now being made of Biomass, big part from Alex's itself, meaning that, now, if she is defeated by someone, her body won't dissapear, and now she can actualy lose limbs and bleed, like a human, but also have super human abilities that made her more, and less, a Gem. Also, her shapeshifting is replaced for a "upgraded version", where she can turn to any form, imitate any voice and become anyone, IF she consume the person or animal she want to turn. This is even complicste to me

Even if this story sounds stupid, just let it go, it's simply a fanfic, not a cameo story from the creator.


	6. Evolution

"Wait, Elizabeth Greene? THE Elizabeth Greene"

"Yep. Don't you remember that our boss told that was Mercer who freed her"

"...Ohh yeah, your right. But, why did you both did that?"

"Well, when we returned to Dana, and explained about what happened to me, of course, hiding one thing or another about how, she tell that she found Alex's old laptop, that had some images of a pale girls, looking like she was used like a lab rat. So, with Alex wanting to help her and me wanting to screw them up for torturing their own kind, we decided to go there, not knowing what we were getting ourselfs into. Getting there, Alex consumed the guy that knowed where Greene was and he told he saw some fricking shit, on the soldier's mind, and when we entered the Gentek's building, I understood what he meant by "fricking shit""

"What did you guys found inside?"

"Bodies, tendrils on the wallq. A complete genocide. More inside we found Greene, who told us that " _The time for waiting is over_ " and then she threw us across the room. She then open a hole on the wall, by "disintegrating" it, I think, but, before escaping, she put her hands on our heads and showed us images of her past, that didn't explained much, and then she said she was our "mother""

"Mother? Why...ohh yeah, make sense. So, what happened"

"Well, she escaped, and we where knocked out of the building, by one of the most asshole creatures"

* * *

"SHIIIIIT!" Was all Lazuli screamed, as she and Alex fall from Gente's building. Her and Mercer's plan for freeing Elizabeth Greener had tale a complete tirn of events. When the ground was close to them, they hit it with a loud noise, breaking the floor in the process, right in front of Blackwatch soldiers, who were guarding the place, with tanks too "Ahhh fuck...where did I discovered this words?" She wonder, as she and Mercer's raised from the ground. She didn't know this and she didn't even know what they mean, but she knows that they where perfect for this situation _Maybe is from that Blackwatch soldier I..._

"Heads up!" Mercer alert Lazuli, looking at the sky. Looking up, she see some creatures falling, the same creatures that knocked them out of the building. They fall right on the tanks, destroying them instantly, and they procced to eat some soldiers nearby them "Shit"

"You said it" Lazuli said, and run forward on one of thr monster with Determination.

"Wait!" Alex try to stop her. Close to one of the monsters, she delivers a strong punch on his face, making him turn his head... and nothing more. The creature look back a Lazuli, growling in anger and delivers a strong hit that launches right on the building's wall, and Alex run to aid her "Goddamit!" He said, helping her stand.

"Ok, bad idea. Ouch" Lazuli said, recovering from he hit.

"No shit" Mercer said, and look at the creatures, that were looking at them, angry "We're going to need help with this" Turning to the Blackwatch soldier on the floor, who was speaking on a radio, Mercer picks him up and deliver a punch through his face, consuming his knowledge. After a headache, he look at Lazuli "Let's go!" He command and start running. Lazuli, confused to what was the hurry, follow him, with the creatures following right behind.

* * *

"Hehehe..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing... Hehe"

"Matt, said it already!"

"Nothing haha, it's just hahaha funny to imagine hahaha how clumsy you were hahahaha. Like, advancing head on on a Hunter created by Elizabeth Greene?! Hahahahaha..."

"It was the first time I saw those bastards! Shut up!"

"Ok, sorry sorry hahaha... okay, I'm good now. Please, go on"

"Hm, so, as I was saying. After he consumed that soldier, we start running away from the area, with the Hunters following right behind us. I asked over and over again where we were going, but he, or didn't answered or only said "we're close". After some more run, we reached our destination: A army base, where we entered by smashing the glass on the roof, alerting everyone inside. Luckily, got ourselfs some rocket launchers inside, and when the Hunters arrived, the true blood bath started"

* * *

Another explosion, made by Subject's rocket launcher, launched bodies and limbs around "Alright! Another group down" She said to Alex.

"Keep it up, they will be..." Alex was interrupted by the roof being destroyed, and two of the creatures that was following them arrived "Speaking of the devil" Alex said "Okay, two on two, I pick the one on the right!" He said, looking at Subject.

"Got it!" Subject said with a nod, and while Alex run to his target, she run at her. When she was close to her target, the creatures launched a attack, that she dodged by sliding under him, getting up quickly to take aim, and she procceded to launch a rocket, that blow up on the creature's back. Unfortunatly, it wasn't enought, since it was still up, and more angry at her.

She continued firing at him, rocket after rocket, while kepping her distance from her target and dodging the soldiers's bullets, but finally, a rocket proved to be enough when it stunned him, making him hold his face in pain "Finally, this was..."

"AAHHHHH!" She hears Alex screaming, and looking at him she saw him holding his arms, with the creature he was fighting no where to be found. But, below him was a pool of blood.

"Alex!" She run to his side "What ha..." Suddendly, in a loud scream, Alex's arms where involved in dark thing and his hands transformed in a pair of creepy claws "What...just happened?!"

"I...have no idea" Alex said, looking at his new hands "I was fighting that creature, until I incapacitated, I think. And then, something inside me was making me want to...consume it" He explain to her, and Lazuli was more confuses and look at the monster she was fighting, that still was holding his face "Look like we can consume more than just humans.

"If this is the case, let's see if I can too" She said, and run into the creature she is fighting. When she was close, she launched herself on the creature, knocking it down on the floor, with she on the top. Holding his face, she concentrate and tendril came out of her gem, with she screaming in pain. The tendril pierced the creature's face and she start consuming him. When the body of the creature dissapeared, remaining it's blood on the floor. Lazuli was felling something new running through her. It was painfull. Her arms where was being involved in something dark, like what happened to Alex, and with a bloody scream, her arms were transformed into deadly claws. Breathing slowly, she look at her claws "Wow"

"Agreed" Alex said, aprouching at her "This is some..." He was interrupted, once more, by more creatures coming from the roof, and by more soldiers coming "Great" Alex said in sarcasm "Come on. They keep coming, we keep killing?" Alex said and charge on his enemies, slicing and dicing anyone in front of him.

Lazuli was in her though, impressed by what just happened to them "CHAAAAARGE!" She returned to the real world, ehen she heard a soldier charging on her, woth a machete in hand, that she quickly blocked "Damn it" The soldier do a backflip, distancing himself from her, and start doing some tricks with his machete "Gotcha now, bitch!" The soldier said and advance again.

 _Oh no, you don't_ Quickly dodging, she chop his leg, making him fall on the floor. Aprouching at him, she bring her claws up, ready to...

"AHHH, FUCK! AHH, GOD!" The soldier start screaming in pain, holding his sliced leg. Subject just stood there, claws raised and ready to finish him "PLEASE, SOMEBODY! AHHH, GOD, PLEASE GOD HELP ME!" But, she couldn't bring her claw down. She...just couldn't, for some reason _Come on, you can do this. He is..._

"Ahh!" She was surprised by one of the creature that charged on her, bringing her to the ground with the creature on top of her, trying to eat her face. Lazuli pierce the monster's belly and bring her claw all the way to his head, and with her other claw, she pierce his head and start comsuming it She procceds to stand up, breathing slowly to recover from the sudden attack.

"Lapis!" She heard Alex's voice nearby, and she look to his direction and see him standing on the soldier without a leg, with a foot on his head "FUCK YOU, ABERRATIONS!" The soldier on the ground scream at Mercer, who, in answer, smashed his head eith his foot. With him dead, Alex go to Lazuli's side "Are you ok?" Alex ask her

"Yeah, yeah" She said, shaking her head "I just wasn't expecting the fucker" She said, once more cursing, but, she wasn't caring about what was coming out of her mouth, anymore.

"It wasn't just that. I saw you frozed in front of that soldier" Alex said and points to the soldier without a leg and a face "What happened?" She didn't have sure how to answer "Look, I..." The sound of more creature coming catch their attention "Shit, we need to end this quick!"

"How?" Lazuli ask, now fully recovered

"WATCH OUT FOR THOSE FUEL TANKS!" They heard a soldier screaming, and Alex look at one of the big fuel tanks on the walls.

"I have an idea" Alex said, and look at Lapis "We going to make them burn" With a nod, both procced with the plan, Lazuli with one side, and Alex with the other.

Lazuli ignored her enemies and just focused on the fuel tanks, giving strong swings with her claws. She just had to support some bullets and dodge some of the creatures's attacks. With one final hit, she destroyed "Okay, I'm done!"

"Then come here and give me a hand! Or claw, fuck it!" Alex scream from where he was, having some problems With the creatures. Coming to the rescue, Subject launch a kick on one of the creatures, getting his attention, while Alex focus on the fuel tanks. After some time, Alex destroy the tanks, with the help of a rocket launcher and the place start collapsing, and a big explosion made everything go dark to Subject.

* * *

"Wow, this is new"

"I still can't believe we actually did that. But, it was the best option to kill all of them"

"Gotcha. So, what happened next?"

* * *

Subject couldn't fell nothing. Nothing at all. But, she start felling something. Pain. She then start felling her left arm, little by little, and then her other arm, and then both legs, and finally her head, procceding to open her eyes with a scream of pain. Breathing heavily, she look left and right, and see that she was on the top of a building "The hell just fucking happened?"

"You ressurrected, by the looks of it" Alex said, aprouching from behind "I got you

"Thanks" She said to him, getting up with Alex's help "What happened?"

"See by yourself" Alex pointed to the edge of the building, where, on the other side of the street, was what left from the base they were in. Lazuli standed by in the edge, just seeing what they just did, with Mercer by her side "We die a good damage there

" I see that" Subject said, crossing her arms crossed "Wait" She look at Mercer with a confuse look "What you meant by "ressurected"?"

Alex think for a second to how he could explain to her "Well, the explosion we made was too much for you. It shattered your gem" Subject now was in shock "After picking up the remainings that I found, I got out and came here and...I just wait, for something to happen, since your gem shard was turning red and...fixing itself, gluiing eqch part together with some tendrils. What happened next was... unexpected" Lazuli listened to every detail with attention "When a rat passed by, tendril lauched on the poor bastard and...consumed it. After that, tendril came out and start forming a body, your body" Lazuli has no words, and just looked at her hands "And then, well, you're here"

"Wow" Lazuli simply said. This was one more prove that she definitly wasn't a Gem anymore. She was something else, or maybe, something more "Damn, what happened to me" She said with a sigh "And we also need to worry about that girl that escaped"

"Yeah, but, we have another matter in hand" Alex said, and look straitgh at her "What happened back there?" He ask worry, and Subject knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know" He said "I was about to finish that soldier on the floor, but... I couldn't"

"What you mean?" Alex ask "You already killed them before, even with a rocket launcher. What was different that time?" She was take her time to answer, and Alex just waited, until.

"I think, I finally took time to listen to their screams" She simply answered, looking away with her hands on her jacket's pockets.

Alex could kinda understand how she is felling "Listen, you're not the only one felling something like this" Mercer said, putting his hand on her shoulder "I also feel a small guilt for killing others. Thinking in what family I just break or something. But, what keeps me going is remembering what this sons of bitches are doing" Lazuli look at him "If you want, you can stay eith Dana, or even escape the city. I can..."

"No!" Lazuli said "I don't have where to go, since I don't know were the rebel Gems have, and I won't abandon you so easily, okay? She said to him, crossing her arms "Also, I don't want to escape the city with this "virus". I don't want to keep him forever. I have hopes that, maybe, we can find some kind of cure, or something"

After sighing, Alex see that she won't give up easily _Lucky me, I guess_ "Okay, so we need to take care of this problem" He said to her "I'm going to help you not have pity, for those you kill. Agreed? If this continues, this can prove a problem on the future" She had to agreed with him. If she frozed again or not have the courage to kill a certain target, this may be a big problem more forward. After thinking a bit on the offer, she accepts with a nod "Okay. Let's go, then" With that said, both killers go on their mission. Lazuli to stop felling any guilt for the ones she killed and Mercer to teach her how.


End file.
